xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons (XCOM 2)
ADVENT-backed alien twenty-year occupation of Earth has helped introduce more advanced small arms technology to the planet, quite altering the technological landscape from that of the time of foundation of XCOM. =XCOM Weaponry= As an underground resistance movement, XCOM has to use (at least initially) conventional firearms, most likely salvaged from the armories of now-defunct militaries of Earth's nation-states. Such weapons include fully automatic assault rifles, available for XCOM Rookies and later for fighters of Ranger, Specialist and Psi-Operative classes, while XCOM Rangers also have access to the compact pump-action shotgun, deadly in the CQB combat. XCOM Sharpshooters utilize a powerful bolt-action sniper rifle as a primary weapon, and a high-caliber revolver handgun as their backup firearm. XCOM Grenadiers arm themselves with the man-portable rotary cannon and the revolver-action grenade launcher for lobbing fragmentation grenades at their enemies. As the research and development aboard the Avenger, XCOM's Mobile HQ, progresses, Magnetic/Gauss weaponry and, finally, Plasma weaponry becomes available for the XCOM operatives in the field. XCOM Weaponry can be divided into Primary Weapons and Secondary Weapons. The main differences between primary and secondary weapons are that primary weapons can be extensively modded (once Modular Weapons is researched) but have limited ammo and need to be reloaded periodically in battle. Secondary weapons do not benefit from weapon mods but do not require reloading either. Which weapons a soldier can equip as primary or secondary weapons is dependent on their Soldier Class. Additionally, soldiers can gain access to Heavy Weapons which are neither primary nor secondary weapons but can only mounted on Heavy Armors. Heavy Weapons are devastating AOE options with a very limited ammo count, so be careful not to squander them needlessly. Notes: *Experimental ammo (e.g. Dragon Rounds, Talon Rounds etc) affect both primary weapons and Pistol-type secondary weapons. *PCS: Perception (and its Advanced/Superior versions) affect both primary weapons, Sword- and Pistol-type secondary weapons. *PCS: Willpower (and its Advanced/Superior versions) affect the amount of damage Psi Amps do. Primary Weapons All primary weapons receives a second mod slot at the second tier and will remain so. A third slot is only possible by obtaining the Armed to the Teeth Continent Bonus. What follows is a brief summary of weapons available and their relevant Soldier Class requirements. 'Assault Rifles' Assault Rifles are a primary weapon accessible to Rookies, Specialists, Psi-Operatives and Rangers. Variants (Tiers) # Assault Rifle # Magnetic Rifle # Plasma Rifle 'Shotguns' Shotguns are a primary weapon type restricted to Rangers. Shotguns are extremely effective at close range but their accuracy drops off quickly at long range. Variants (Tiers) # Shotgun # Shard Gun # Storm Gun 'Cannons' Cannons are a primary weapon type restricted to Grenadiers. Variants (Tiers) # Cannon # Mag Cannon # Beam Cannon 'Sniper Rifles' Sniper Rifles are a primary weapon type restricted to Sharpshooters. Sniper rifle always takes two/both actions to fire and suffers a penalty to hit at close range. Variants (Tiers) # Sniper Rifle # Gauss Rifle # Plasma Lance SMG (SMG DLC content) SMGs are a primary weapon accessible to Rookies, Specialists, Psi-Operatives and Rangers. SMG-style weapons offer bonus mobility, close-quarters accuracy and concealment relative to assault rifles, but do less damage, have less ammo, and suffer accuracy penalties at long range. Variants (Tiers) # SMG # Stuttermag # Scramgun Bolt Casters (Alien Hunter DLC content) Bolt Casters are a primary weapon type accessible to Rookies, Specialists, Psi-Operatives and Rangers. Each attack has a chance to stun the target, and cannot be dodged. Genetically-empowered aliens are highly susceptible to being stunned. Launches a single, high-damaging projectile, but must be reloaded after each use. Can not utilize weapons upgrades. Aim: +15%. Stun Chance: 20%. Variants (Tiers) # Bolt Caster # Magnetic Bolt Caster # Powered Bolt Caster Heavy Autocannons (Shen's Last Gift DLC content) Heavy Autocannon are a primary weapon type restricted to SPARKs robotic soldier class. Variants (Tiers) # Heavy Autocannon # Helix Rail-Cannon # Elerium Phase-Cannon Secondary Weapons This also includes 'devices' that are not strictly conventional weapons but occupy the same item slot (e.g. GREMLINs or Psi Amps). What follows is a brief summary of weapons available and their relevant Soldier Class requirements. 'Pistols' Pistols are a secondary weapon type restricted to Sharpshooters. Variants (Tiers) # Pistol # Mag Pistol # Beam Pistol # Shadowkeeper (Alien Hunter DLC) # Enhanced Shadowkeeper (Alien Hunter DLC) # Powered Shadowkeeper (Alien Hunter DLC) 'Swords' Swords are a secondary weapon type restricted to Rangers. Variants (Tiers) # Sword # Arc Blade # Fusion Blade # Hunter Axe (Alien Hunter DLC) # Iconic Axe (Alien Hunter DLC) # "Fusion" Axe (Alien Hunter DLC) 'Grenade Launchers' Grenade Launchers are a secondary weapon type restricted to Grenadiers. Variants (Tiers) # Grenade Launcher # Advanced Grenade Launcher 'Psi Amps' Psi Amps are restricted to Psi Operatives. Variants (Tiers) # Psi Amp # Advanced Psi Amp # Alien Psi Amp 'GREMLINs' GREMLINs are restricted to Specialists. Variants (Tiers) # GREMLIN # GREMLIN Mark II # GREMLIN Mark III Heavy Weapons (see also the Article Heavy Weapons) Building an E.X.O. Suit unlocks Heavy Weapons in the Proving Ground. Building a W.A.R. Suit unlocks the next level of Heavy Weapons for research in the Proving Ground. Variants *Rocket Launcher *Flamethrower *Shredder Gun Advanced Variants *Blaster Launcher *Hellfire Projector *Shredstorm Cannon *Plasma Blaster =ADVENT Weaponry= The ADVENT administration arms its troops with standardized factory-produced Gauss rifles. These rifles accelerate bullets, made of ferromagnetic alloys to velocities largely unattainable by ballistic firearms. While the basic principles of such technology was well known to Earth's scientists before the invasion, it was technology donated by the aliens to their ADVENT puppets that solved the inherent problems of making reliable gauss-based man portable weaponry. Namely; the lack of portable power sources or compact and lightweight discharge capacitors. ADVENT's standard-issue gauss rifles also have a built in genetic lock connected to the ADVENT network, (preventing a rifle being fired by any non-authorized user) as well as a self-destruct mechanism, activating a short time after the weapon's user dies in action and rendering the weapon permanently inoperable. These measures were installed to prevent any resistance fighters and XCOM from using captured ADVENT-made weapons. =Alien Weaponry= The aliens appear to retain the same plasma weaponry twenty years into the invasion, but the new troop variants seem to posses variations of the familiar patterns, such as the Muton's bayonet. Sectoids, however, still carry their wrist mounted plasma blaster. Despite their age, they're still the most advanced weapons. Judging from the centuries of time that the alien invaders must have been using plasma, it's safe to assume nothing more advanced is possible for portable firearms without excessive destruction. Table of Primary and Secondary Weapons Primary Weapons Category:Weapons (XCOM 2) Category:XCOM 2 Category:Technology